La noche de Kim
by KendraSugar
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para Kela, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Lo que Kim sintió la noche en la que al fin se cumplieron sus deseos


¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kela! Me he hecho una cuenta sólo para que pudieras leer esto. Sé que te cancelaron la serie, pero siempre nos quedará la imaginación.

Situado en el último capítulo de la primera temporada, cuando Kim escapa con Sugar y se acaban enrollando en el hotel. Esta es mi versión de la historia. Siento que no sea más explícita pero ya sabes que no se me da el femlash.

Espero que te guste.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**: Sugar Rush pertenece a Julie Burchill y a los adaptadores de Channel 4. Si fuera mía Kela tendría más regalos de este tipo ;)**  
><strong>

**La noche de Kim**

Llevamos unas dos horas en la habitación de hotel que la tarjeta de crédito de mi madre ha pagado y ya nos hemos duchado, cambiado, y hecho todo lo que se puede hacer en una habitación de hotel cuando tienes 15 años. Estamos sentadas en el sofá, vestidas sólo con los caros albornoces cortesía de la casa, cuando Sugar rompe el silencio.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no prefieres estar aquí con ella? –me pregunta, ajena al hecho de que yo me lo pregunto, tanto o más que ella-. Os daríais un buen revolcón.

-Porque estoy contigo –mi respuesta es corta, sincera, y la digo con firmeza, casi con rabia. Con ella, siempre estoy con ella.

Sugar juguetea con el cojín plateado que mantiene en su regazo y me mira con suficiencia, pagada de sí misma.

-¿Y quién besa mejor, ella o yo? Venga, ¿a quién prefieres, a mí o a ella?

-Beth es genial. Es muy guay –_Lo es, realmente lo es. Mejor de lo que tú lo serás nunca. Pero a ella no la quiero y a ti sí_. La miró desafiante-. ¿Y tú con quién preferirías estar?

-¿Qué?

-Venga, si pudieras elegir a cualquier persona en el mundo.

Sugar sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Brad Pitt –Me mira y sonrío. Es una respuesta tan Sugar…-. Pero me conformo contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Por qué conmigo? –Necesito saberlo, necesito desesperadamente saberlo.

-Porque sí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has llamado esta noche? ¿Por qué no te has largado sola?

-Porque sabía que vendrías –contesta y yo asiento.

-Claro. Tiene sentido –Siento de golpe todo lo que he hecho por ella y lo poco que me ha devuelto a cambio. Sugar es una niña malcriada y egoísta. Y yo ya no puedo más. Siento un nudo formarse en mi garganta y lucho contra las lágrimas. A pesar de ello, cuando hablo mi voz está extrañamente calmada-. Me llamas y voy corriendo. Si me dices que me tire por un puente, me tiro. Hago de traductora de chicos franceses para ti, compramos cosas con la tarjeta de crédito de mi madre… Hasta me enrollo contigo para que te ligues a un tío. Pero dime algo que tú hayas hecho por mí. Aunque sea una cosa–Mi mirada la taladra y Sugar aparta la vista-. Una. Puta. Cosa –escupo con rabia. Baja la mirada y me levanto del sofá, dirigiéndome a la ventana.

Me apoyo en el cristal y miro Brighton. Tengo ganas de llorar pero las aguanto. Cuánto daño hacemos a aquellos a los que queremos… y cuánto daño nos hacen ellos a nosotros.

Sugar se levanta del sofá. No puedo ver su cara pero sé que está llena de determinación. Se coloca a mi lado, posa su mano en mi hombro derecho, me mira y habla.

-Lo siento –Es sincera, lo veo en sus ojos. Pero a estas alturas no me llega con un "lo siento". Acerca sus labios a los míos y me aparto.

-No –Sugar siempre cree que puede conseguir todo lo que quiera con el sexo. Ya ha jugado demasiado conmigo.

Me mira contrariada, ladea la cabeza y me recoloca un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Sonríe ligeramente. Sus siguientes palabras están llenas de una ternura desconocida para mí.

-No tengas miedo, Kim –Dejo de apoyar la cabeza en el cristal y ambas nos enderezamos, mirándonos frente a frente-. Esta vez es en serio.

Miro sus labios aproximarse a los míos y dejo que me bese lentamente al principio hasta que me doy cuenta de que no es una de mis fantasías, no es ninguno de mis sueños, no se está besando conmigo sólo para poner caliente a algún tío. Sólo somos ella y yo. Sugar y Kiss. El resto del mundo ya no existe.

Su beso me intoxica, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo me elevan al cielo y me vuelvo adicta a su piel oscura, a su esencia. Creía que besarla había sido llegar al cielo pero hacer el amor con ella es saborear la eternidad, la gloria. Caemos juntas, desnudas y exhaustas, en la cama y la beso una última vez en los labios, antes de caer ambas profundamente dormidas.

La luz del sol me despierta y me giro hacia Sugar. La veo dormir y siento el corazón hincharse de dicha. Cuando abre los ojos temo que se arrepienta de lo que ha hecho pero acerca su cara a la mía y me roza la nariz con la suya. Las dos sonreímos. Y en ese momento sé que haré lo que haga falta para que todas las noches de mi vida sean tan felices como esta.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¿Te ha gustado? Déjame un comentario presionando el botón de abajo ;)**

**¡Felicidades!**


End file.
